Rescuing You
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Andy worked as a detective in Ontario but she transfers to Toronto running from her abusive husband. There she meets fellow detective Sam Swarek and falls in love. Can their love conquer or will her past destroy them? McSwarek pairing. Based off of movie/book Safe Haven.


**Summary: **Andy worked as a detective in Ontario but she transfers to Toronto running from her abusive husband. There she meets fellow detective Sam Swarek and falls in love. Can their love conquer or will her past destroy them?

**Note: **Based off of the movie/book Safe Haven

* * *

**One**

Andy laughed with Traci, her fellow detective at precinct 15, as the officers at the table, Chris, Gail, Nick, and Dov all talked about what happened when they tried to prank Oliver Shaw. Apparently Oliver had found them and then proceeded to give them flack for the next month before something new came along for him to gossip about and unfortunately that had been Traci and Jerry's newfound relationship. After what happened in Ontario, Andy hadn't wanted to make new friends and had only wanted to work her cases with little problems from her fellow officers and detectives but Traci had other ideas. Slowly her fellow detective had gotten under her skin and the two were now the best of friends and Andy even got along with Oliver, thinking of him as the big brother she never had but always wanted. Jerry had irritated Andy at first and she didn't understand why at all. Finally after he had saved her life three months ago, Andy changed her perspective of the man and accepted him into her new life just like she had everyone else.

After a couple of more drinks Andy made it back to her apartment on the third floor. She had found the place with the help of Traci thankfully and has loved it ever since. She had red carpeting and maroon walls in her living room. Her kitchen on the other hand was painted white, plain just like she wanted it to be. Her bedroom had a beige color to the walls and white border and her bed had plain bedding from Wal-Mart just like she always wanted because that was who she was, simple and plain.

That night as Andy lay in bed in her sweats and t-shirt she struggled to fall asleep because she knew what would come when sleep finally overcame her. As she struggled with her dark past Andy felt darkness surround her mind and encompass her.

_A hand struck her in the face making her fall down to the ground and the assault kept coming never breaking no matter how drunk he was. It was a different time, different reason but that still didn't give him the right to lay a hand on her but yet she let him anyway. She didn't know if it was because she thought she had loved him or because she thought of him as her equal but she let it happen. As pain erupted in her body she felt scared but also brave because she was tired of just taking it and tonight this would end. _

The blaring of her phone woke Andy up from the dream and she answered it. It seemed a dead body had hit and it was top priority which meant that Frank wanted Andy, Traci, and Jerry in right away since they were the only three detectives he had until the other one, whom Andy hasn't met yet, got back from a case with Gangs and Gangs.

Andy arrived last since she was the lived further away than Traci and Jerry from the scene and knew it would be bad by the look on their face. Traci had a mask up but since getting to know her and being friends with her for the past six months Andy knew all her masks. Traci had an air of determination for justice but also sadness and anger on her face along with a hidden depth that showed she wanted to torture whoever did this but knew that the mother would never go that far because you can think something all you want just as long as you don't do it. Jerry's mask was a lot harder to read but the way he was placing a comforting hand on Traci's shoulder and the fist he had clenched with his other hand, Andy knew he was feeling the same way. Andy walked up by them trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever was going to come but nothing could prepare her for this.

Laying on the ground in her underclothes with ducttape wrapped around her wrists and ankles as well as cuts covering her body was a young girl of about 14 or 15 years old. Andy closed her eyes and turned away to collect herself because this was going to get personal for everyone not just the three of them. Opening her eyes Andy went over to her friend and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get justice for this girl," Andy said and Traci looked at her.

This case was horrific and that was just from looking at the body. Andy knew in her gut that they would find more victims because this crime was too perfect for there not to be any more victims. She felt for the family of the young girl and how pretty soon they would find out that someone they cared about was dead. Andy put up a mask knowing that this case would affect her with how it tied in to her past in a way but she couldn't let that past get in the way of solving this case because this girl deserved justice and so did her family.


End file.
